


SOTUS: Our Chapter

by maydaysmusings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sotus: The Series (2016) Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sotus: The Series references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/maydaysmusings
Summary: SOTUS has been used for over 50 years at Purdue University and has seen many improvements in their students, but lately there have been complaints about their methods.A new group of freshmen have arrived and are thrown into the hazing activities headfirst. But with new players and old methods, will they prove to be a problem this year?





	1. S: Seniority

Mark looks over at his friends, Cordelia and Lyn, as they walk onto the campus for their first day of university, “Are you guys as nervous as I am?”

“Try times a hundred,” Cor laughs nervously, linking arms with him, “Lyn is fine, I’m sure.” They smile over at their friend as they don’t get a response, as she’s already staring down into a textbook. “See?”

“God, how does she do that?” He shakes his head, laughing. “She’s never not focused,” he grabs onto Lyn’s bag strap just in case she isn’t paying attention, so he can move her out of the way if necessary.

“She has insane concentration skills, man. It’s like she was born with a very narrow brain.”

“You mean mind?”

“Aren’t those similar, anyway?”

“I don’t know, you’re the bio major!” Mark snorts.

“Oh, give me a break. Biology is not the same as anatomy.”

“No?”

“No. Anatomy is the study of the body and biology is the study of life. Two very separate areas of study.” She nods firmly.

“Didn’t you study anatomy?” He asks, tilting his head.

“Didn’t you used to be not so annoying?” She huffs and leans on him as they walk. “Did you hear about the seniors here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like what they do to freshman here?” She looks up at him.

“Oh, right…the hazing…” Mark frowns. “Do you really think they’re gonna do that?”

“I mean, why would they just go easy on us suddenly? There’s no way they just ended it.” She shrugs, holding her textbooks to her side, messenger bouncing on her hip.

Mark adjusts his arm to pull up his backpack, but is careful to not disturb either of his friends, “I guess you’re right. I just hope it’s not as horrible as everyone says.”

“I’m sure it won’t be,” Lyn pipes up, still staring at her book. “SOTUS is a practice upheld by the school with utmost respect. Seniority, order, tradition, unity and spirit. It’s something that is ancient, but held in a higher regard than any of us can fathom. That’s why it is still used. Not because some older kids like bullying us.”

“Hey, look who’s back from her planet!” Cor smiles and laughs, watching Lyn speak.

“I was studying for my class.” Lyn sighs and closes the book, knowing that now that she spoke to Cor, it would be a losing battle to get her to shut up.

“It’s the first day!” Cor gapes, eyebrows furrowed, “Homework and study material already?!”

“Nursing is cutthroat,” Mark nods, “I couldn’t even imagine.”

“And biology isn’t?” Cor pouts.

“Not nearly as much as nursing. Communications is even less. We just battle for positions. Nursing is a battle to even get into the college.”

“Why would you do that to yourself, Michi?”

“Because, Mochi, I have to make my family proud. Wasn’t that why you first applied for engineering?”

“I mean, yeah, but I couldn’t handle the math courses. I didn’t drop because of my family…”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that’s the reason I’m doing this. Your parents are fine with you pursuing a passion. And that’s good. But this is my career path.”

Cor pouts, “What about you, Mark?”

“I wanted to work on public speaking and I figure this is as good a path as any.”

“What about the arts?”

“I’d rather have a job than be starving.”

“He’s got a point,” Lyn nods.

Cor rolls her eyes and checks her watch, walking towards the hallway, “Well, okay, but I gotta get to my class. I can catch you guys afterwards, right? Ready to get hazed?” She turns to them as she walks backward, throwing up her ring and index fingers, tongue hanging out before she turns and smacks right into someone. “Oof! Hey! Watch where you’re goi-Oh no…” She quickly stumbles back as she looks up at the looming figure, eyes wide as she sees the senior shirts famous on campus.

“Is that how you speak to your senior?” The man barks and Cor jumps back with a whimper, her friends rushing to her side.

Mark frowns as Lyn wraps her arms around her, “She didn’t mean it, man-”

“Man? Do you kids not understand respect?” He glares, “I am Johnny Suh, your senior, and you will do well to address me as such.”

Mark gulps and nods, “S-sorry, sir.”

Johnny rolls his eyes and shoves passed the trio as Lyn glares at him, “Could he have been more rude?”

“Cor, let us walk you to-” He turns and quickly fumbles in his pocket as he sees her forehead sweating and her chest heaving, “Here, here,” he puts the inhaler he pulled out to her lips so she can use it. “Relax. We’ll take you to class.”

“Y-you’ll be late. I’ll be okay. He’s just a dick with small cock syndrome.” She sighs and adjusts her bag, hugging them both, “Thank you both, though. But, go so you won’t be late.”

Mark frowns as she scurries off, but leaves with Lyn anyway before they have to part and he’s sent into a class full of people he doesn’t know. He takes a seat and stares at the desk before he startles as someone taps his shoulder, “Huh?” He turns.

“Hi, I’m Doyoung...didn’t you go to Hale highschool?” He asks as he sits next to Mark.

“Uh, yeah...I’m Mark...Oh! Wait, I know you! You were Lyn’s friend!”

“Yeah,” Doyoung smiles shyly, “Is it okay if I stick with you? Looks like we’re in the same class.”

“Of course!” Mark grins, “It’s always nice to have a friend. Especially with the jerk seniors this year.”

“Did something already happen?”

“Yeah. Remember out friend Cordelia? Well, some jerk named Johnny yelled at her and made her have an asthma attack and then just walked away!”

Doyoung frowns, “How cruel.”

“Right?” Mark sighs, “But don’t worry, we’ll all stick together.”

Doyoung smiles softly, “Thanks, Mark.”

It’s all calm until the end of their first class and the teacher stands, “I need you all to stay seated, your seniors will fetch you. Enjoy your first hazing activity.” He nods and heads out.

Mark frowns, “They’re not waiting until the end of the day?”

“I guess not…” Doyoung frowns, then sits up as nine seniors step in.

Mark glares and mumbles to Doyoung, “The really tall one is the dick I was talking about.”

“Oh...thanks for the heads up,” he nods and looks Johnny over.

The shortest steps up and speaks in a loud, demanding tone, “My name is Moon Taeil! Head of the Communication Services freshmen! You will all listen to me and my team behind me! Do not embarrass me or this college! Do you understand?!”

“Yes!” The class answers, out of sync and nervous.

“I said, do you understand?!”

“YES!” They yell back as one this time.

Taeil nods, “Line up and follow us!” He walks out, letting the others follow.

Doyoung stands behind Mark, shaking a bit and Mark offers a hand to him, squeezing as they walk, so he won’t be as nervous. They arrive at the gym and meet up with the rest of the freshmen, “Alright!” Johnny’s voice booms, “Everyone line up in your respective colleges! You have three minutes! Go!”

They all scramble and line up, looking up at the stage lined with seniors before one of the girls steps out, “My name is Serenity Kai! I am the head of the biology freshmen! It has come to my attention that you do not know how to introduce yourselves to seniors and show them respect!...When you address us, you will come up, state your student ID code and then your name and address as senior. Do you understand?”

“YES!” They all respond.

“Then let’s practice. Johnny, who was it?” She turns to him.

Johnny walks off the stage and to the biology college, standing over Cordelia, “Stand up.” Cordelia shakily stands and stares at her feet. “Show some respect! Look at your senior!”

Cordelia looks up and locks eyes with Ren, trying to show some strength. “Introduce yourself!” Ren says sternly.

“Student 1352, Cordelia Marino.” She says, voice threatening to shake.

“Again!”

“Student 1352, Cordelia Marino!”

“Again!”

“Student 1352, Cordelia Marino!”

“Again!”

“Student 1352, Cordelia Marino!” Cordelia yells, biting her lip.

Ren sighs, “The next time any of you disrespect a senior this way, you will be punished. Sit down.”

Cordelia quickly sits back down as Johnny walks back on stage, Mark snaking his hand across the way to hold hers. She squeezes it slightly.

“Today, we are introducing the first activity,” Johnny says as he steps up to the center, “You will each receive a notebook to use to meet your seniors. Get all 900 signatures by the end of the week. If you don’t, you have failed and will be punished. Now, you will also receive shirts, pants and nametags, we expect you to dress in these when you come here. If you do not, you will be punished as well. Are we clear?”

“YES!”

“That’s it. Dismissed.”

Cor stands and Mark immediately hugged her close, grabbing Doyoung’s hand with his other, “Where’s Lyn? Let’s go.” He looks around before spotting their friend.

Lyn runs to meet them and takes Cor from Mark, “Are you all okay?”

“I’m humiliated!” Cor sighs as they walk out to get their belongings and notebooks, “Why did he have to be so cruel?!”

“Because he’s a senior and he feels like he can be,” Mark shakes his head.

Doyoung sighs as he hold onto Mark before letting go to grab his bag, “Maybe he just has to act that way?”

“No one acts like that without actually being that way. He’s just an asshole.”

“Agreed,” Lyn nods. “But, it’s nice to see you, Doyoung.”

“You too!” Doyoung nods. They files through a line to get their notebooks before Doyoung speaks up again, “Isn’t it around lunch time?”

“Yes,” Cor nods, “Come on.” She leads the group towards the cafeteria. “What are gonna get to eat?”

“I dunno,” Mark hums, “I know they have good pizza.”

“Pizza sounds good,” Lyn nods.

“Pizza, then?” Cor smiles as Doyoung.

“Sure!” Doyoung shrugs.

Cor walks them to the line as they get their plates and drinks, paying and then leaving to find a table, sitting and beginning to eat. “So, Michi, how did your class go?”

“It went alright,” Lyn shrugs, “I just wish it wasn't so difficult this early.”

“But it might get easier, you just gotta push through.” Cor nods and gives her a thumbs up, always having a cheery disposition, regardless of the day’s events. She stands and jumps to plant her feet apart, “Power!” Then places her right hand pointed towards the sky on her chest, elbow bent and her left extended towards the sky, “Pose!”

Lyn giggles, “Sit down, you nutcase!”

“What was that?” One of the seniors asks as he walks up.

Cordelia stand up straight, “Student 1352, Cordelia Marino!”

“You’ve learned. My name is Lee Taeyong, head of the arts freshmen, but you don’t have to be super formal with me. I’m less of a hothead. What were you doing just now?”

“It’s called power posing...It’s to encourage yourself and your friends to do something and to succeed.”

“Power posing...that’s interesting…” Taeyong nods, “Well, I have notebooks for you all. And uniforms. Yours is an XL, yes?” He turns to the juniors holding the box and grabs out a bag, “Here you are.” He hands it over. “As for the rest of you?”

“Student 8203, Mark Lee.” Marks pipes up and thanks him as he hands him his bag.

“Student 3476, Kim Doyoung,” he nods and takes the bag with a bow of his head.

“Student 3764, Lyn Anh.” She takes it and smiles at him.

“How are you guys doing on the signatures?” Taeyong asks.

“Not well,” Cor shakes her head. “We decided to sit and eat first.”

“Well, here, let me be your first signatures.” He takes their books and signs them, handing them back, “Good luck to all of you.”

“Thank you!” They all chorus as he walks away.

Cor sits back down and smiles softly, “He was nice...I wonder how nice the rest of them might be.” She pulls out a napkin and writes on it, “Let’s see…Nice, Mean, Undecided…” She hums and writes their names underneath. “Johnny, Serenity...mean. Taeyong...nice. Taeil...undecided. And then the rest of them...I know Athena and Lucas are the heads of English and Engineering. I recognized them from when I applied for newspaper and when I met with Engineering advisor. Athena is nice...Lucas...undecided…Anyone know the others?”

“The one with the red ponytail is Nakamoto Yuta, he’s the head of the nursing freshmen,” Lyn says. “He seems nice, too.”

“Yuta...nice.” Cor nods. “Anyone else?” She sighs and frowns, “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see…”

“We could go try and get their signatures…” Lyn suggests.

“Yeah...well, let’s finish eating first…” Mark nods and digs back into his lunch.

When they’re finished, they clear off the table and throw out their trash, starting the search for the other seniors. Doyoung points out the other girl and guy standing together and leads them over, “Student 3476, Kim Doyoung!”

“Student 1352, Cordelia Marino!”

“Student 3746, Lyn Anh!”

“Student 8203, Mark Lee!”

“May we have your signatures?” Doyoung asks.

The girl tilts her head, “What do you think, Woo?”

“I think we should introduce ourselves first.” He stands up straight, “Kim Jungwoo. Head of the economics freshmen.”

“And I’m Phoenix Reynard. Head of the criminal justice freshmen.” She hums, “You may have our signatures...if you can impress us with a dance.”

Cor looks at the group and shrugs, “Sounds fair...what dance?”

“The hokey pokey,” Jungwoo nods, “Easy enough, right? Begin!”

The four of them look at each other before beginning to sing and dance, a little out of unison, but doing it nonetheless. Phoenix laughs and stops them, “Okay, okay. You passed. Here, we’ll sign your books.” She takes them and signs, passing them to Jungwoo when she’s done, who hands them back to the students after he’s signed.

“Thank you!” They chorus and walks off a little bit and Cor pulls out her napkin, “Phoenix, Jungwoo...undecided.”

“Agreed,” Lyn nods.

“We should go try for the others…” Cor sighs, “I guess we start with Lucas and Athena…”

Mark nods as they walk towards Lucas, stopping as he watches Phoenix and Jungwoo come up to him, Jungwoo hanging on his shoulders. Lucas laughs and kisses his lips, shaking his head as Phoenix rolls her eyes. “That’s...interesting…”

Cor walks up a little faster, “Student 1352, Cordelia Marino. Lucas, will you please sign this?”

“Student 8203, Mark Lee. Mine, too?”

“Student 3746, Lyn Anh. And mine?”

“Student 3476, Kim Doyoung. Mine as well?”

Lucas hums and Jungwoo noses his cheek, “They’re good. Just sign. They danced for me and Nix.”

“Yeah, they’re good sports.” Phoenix agrees.

Lucas smiles and takes their books, signing them, “I see you left engineering,” Lucas says to Cordelia.

“Yeah, it just wasn’t meant for me to pursue.”

“I see. What are you doing now?”

“Biology.”

“That’s quite a switch. Does it make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I wish you luck with it. And luck to the rest of you as well.” He smiles.

“Thank you so much,” Cor smiles as the other three chorus behind her.

“Try Athena or Yuta next. I know Ren and John seem a little rough, but they believe in you guys.” He nods.

The four of them scurry off, Cor scribbling on her napkin, “So that’s six for nice. Two for mean. And one for undecided.”

“But even the nice ones will be stern with us.” Doyoung says.

“Right, but they won’t be assholes all the time,” Cor nods and then looks around, “We should look for Athena, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Mark nods and does a quick survey of the outside pavilion they’re in, “Maybe they’re sitting inside.” He leads them towards the cafeteria only to stop as he sees Johnny and Serenity come into view. “Just avoid them, guys…” They go to move passed them before Johnny barks at them.

“Freshmen!” He glares, “Have you learned nothing?!”

The four of them turn wearily and Cor opens her mouth, “Student 1352, Cor-”

“No. I told you. Next time, you’d be punished,” Ren growls. “50 squats. Now.”

Mark gapes, “You can’t be seri-”

“Did I ask for backtalk?! Now, it’s 100!”

The four of them stare at each other before they start. It’s after lunchtime by the time they finish and Ren and Johnny haven’t let them stop.

“We have cla-” Lyn starts.

“Do you want to increase it again? I don’t care if you have class. Show some respect next time.” Johnny grunts.

Cor groans as they go, finally letting out a sigh as they’re done and look at the couple, “Juniors, what would you like us to do, now?”

“Be respectful.”

“I believe I just was.”

Ren glares, “By sassing me?”

“I wasn’t sassing you.”

Mark tugs her arm, “C’mon, don’t.”

“No. Just because they’re older doesn’t mean they get to treat us like garbage.”

“Actually it does,” Johnny pipes in. “See, we’re your elders. We know more. You will do well to learn this.”

Cor laughs, bending to grab her bag before Ren places the toe of her shoes on her hand, “No. You’re staying. The rest of you, go.”

The three seem to be hesitant, but run off as Cor looks up at Ren, “Can you please get off my foot?”

Ren stares her down, “And why should I?”

“Because I can’t do anything you might want me to from down here.”

Ren rolls her eyes and lets her up, “You need to learn some manners.”

“I know manners,” Cor glares, “I was taught by my debutante mother. Why? Would you like to teach me some? Perhaps on a date?” She steps up, close to Ren.

“You little-” She grabs Cor’s collar, but Johnny pulls her back.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t get physical, remember? They’ll make us stop.” He says, hushed a bit.

Ren growls and lets go, shoving Cor a bit as she does, “Be at the activity this afternoon or else.” Before she stalks off with Johnny.

Cor straightens her shirt and smirks to herself, grabbing out her napkin, “New category. Flustered. Serenity.”


	2. O: Order

“So, what happened?” Mark asks as he sees Cor as she comes out of the locker rooms with Lyn, all changed for their activity.

“Nothing. She just yelled at me a bit,” Cor sighs. “They’re pretty mean…”

“But you’re okay?” He touches her arm gently.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She nods and looks around, “Where’s Doyoung?”

“He had to use the bathroom. I’m waiting for him.”

Cor nods, her and Lyn standing with him, Lyn speaking up, “What could they possibly have us do today?”

“Something ridiculous, no doubt.” Mark shrugs.

Doyoung walks out and smiles, “Thanks for waiting for me.”

“Of course!” The three chorus and smile at him before walking as a group, arms around each other’s shoulders.

They all stand in an unorganized mass before Johnny raises his voice, “Get in line by respective colleges! NOW!” Cor’s eyes widen and she and Lyn book it to their groups, Mark standing with Doyoung, looking up at the stage. “You will line up like this everyday! As soon as you enter! I do not want to have to tell you again! Clear?”

“YES!”

He nods, “Then, let’s go over our introductions. I am John Suh, head of the business freshmen.”

From his far left, the next four introduce themselves, “I am Lee Taeyong, head of the arts freshmen.”

“I am Athena Rae, head of the English freshmen.”

“I am Nakamoto Yuta, head of the nursing freshmen.”

“I am Phoenix Reynard, head of the criminal justice freshmen.”

Then the four on his right, starting from the end, “I am Kim Jungwoo, head of the economics freshmen.”

“I am Serenity Kai, head of the biology freshmen.”

“I am Moon Taeil, head of the communication services freshmen.”

“I am Lucas Wong, head of the engineering freshmen.”

Johnny nods, “From now on, you will refer to us with a senior in front of our first names. If you are told by that senior to do otherwise, do so. You obey all of us, not just one of us. Got it?”

“YES!”

“Everybody, stand up.” He waits, arms behind his back as he watches the students stand slowly. “Okay, let’s begin. Address your seniors with the utmost respect.”

The crowd begins, greeting each of them, one by one. “Not good enough!” Nix shakes her head, “Again!”

They start over, louder and more in unison.

“No! You have put no meaning behind it! Try again!” Taeil booms.

They do it again and again and again, each time one of the seniors telling them to do it over for a certain reason before finally Johnny speaks again, “Alright, stop! You will practice and do it perfectly tomorrow. But for now, I’ll teach you the school song.” He puffs his chest out and starts to sing a melody, loud, clear and steady.

The crowd repeats when he’s done, but it’s off-key and messy.

“AGAIN!”

He watches and listens, shaking his head, “STOP! This is pathetic!” He glares at the students, “You think you can half ass our song?! This is how you show your pride being here and this is the way you do it?!” He walks down into the crowd, “This is unacceptable! Sit down! Heads down!” He stands in front of the communications services college and looks at Doyoung, “You. Stand up.”

Doyoung stands, “Senior John, I am student 3476, Kim Doyoung.”

“Sing.”

Doyoung clears his throat and starts to sing before John shakes his head, “Stop. Start over.”

He makes him start over six times before there’s a peep from the crowd, “You know you’re going to strain his voice, right?”

John looks towards the voice and stomps over, “Excuse me? Stand up!” He smirks as Cordelia stands, “Of course. You.”

“I was just trying to help out my friend.”

“Your friend, huh?” He snorts, “Why would you do that if you knew you would be punished for speaking out of turn?”

“Well, I didn’t know that.”

“Then maybe consider your actions and the consequences next time.”

“I did. I considered what I knew. We were never informed of this rule.”

“Do you think that just because he’s not your direct senior you are allowed to speak to him like that?” Ren asks, walking down and over to them. “Apologize.”

“I am sorry, Senior John.”

John rolls his eyes then looks at Doyoung, “Sing.”

“I’m sure you could find other ways to strain my voice.” Doyoung smirks.

John flounders for a moment before walking over, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

John laughs, “Is that right? Maybe we should strain your legs. 20 laps. Go. Now.”

Mark gapes, but doesn’t say anything, looking down into his lap. He feels someone grab his hand and looks to the side to see an unfamiliar boy from the arts college clutching it. He squeezes and steadies his breathing as John walks back to Ren, “Should we send her out, too?”

“No.” Ren glares, “Sing.”

Cordelia huffs and starts to sing, albeit not very well.

“Oh, god. Stop.” She shakes her head. “50 squats. Now.” She watches as Cordelia begins counting as she goes. “Now, for the rest of you, if you feel as though you need to say something to a senior about our methods, wait until after and expect there to be some consequences.”

The rest of them stare into their laps until Cor is done and Johnny barks, “GET OUT!” And they all scramble out to get to the locker rooms.

Mark catches up to the boy from earlier and bites his lip, “Thanks for that...I’m Mark.”

“Everyone calls me Winwin,” he smiles at him, offering his hand.

Mark shakes it, “So, you’re in the arts.”

“Yeah. I love dancing.”

“What kind?”

“Ballet and contemporary,” Winwin beams.

“That’s so cool! I’ll have to come see you dance one time!”

“That would be great,” Winwin blushes, “Uh, I’m gonna go get changed now, but,” he grabs Mark’s hand and his pen from his notebook, “Here. Send me a text and we can set something up.”

“Sounds good,” he smiles, looking at his hand, “I’m gonna go find my friends, then,” he nods and walks away, smiling softly to himself that he almost goes right passed Lyn and Cor.

“Ground control to major tom!” Cordelia chuckles, “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he shakes his head, “Let’s all go get changed and go meet Doyoung?”

Lyn and Cor nod and head into the locker room to get changed.

Mark heads into the other and sighs as he can’t spot Winwin anywhere, deciding to grab his phone out of his bag and enter the number before changing and then washing his hands. He heads out to find the girls and links their arms as they go to the track. Climbing up, they sit on the bleachers and sigh, “He’s already tired and he’s probably done only 6.”

“That can be really bad,” Lyn frowns. “I hope he’ll be alright.”

Doyoung pants as he round the finish line for the sixth time, pinching the cramp in his side, eyes shut tight. “Hey! Come here.” He opens his eyes to see John leaning against the bleachers, offering him a water bottle.

“But you said I had to do 20.”

“I’m not your direct. I shouldn’t have punished you severely. It was Taeil’s place. Just take the damn water and stop.”

“No.” Doyoung shakes his head, “I’ll do what I was told.”

Johnny sighed and looked up into the bleachers, Taeil nodding at him and Johnny jogs over then starts running with Doyoung, side by side.

“What are you doing?” He pants.

“Taeil said that if you refused, I had to run with you. Says I deserved punishment as well for treating you that way.”

Doyoung shakes his head and picks up speed, but Johnny keeps up with him perfectly, “What are you? The Usain Bolt?”

“My legs are long! Probably longer than yours!” Johnny says as they run, rounding the finish line.

Mark blinks, “Is that...Senior John?”

“Uh huh…” Lyn gapes as they watch them run side by side. She watches Doyoung take the water bottle and drink from it, before Johnny takes it and yells something that sounds like he’s cheering Doyoung on.

Cor looks over to see Taeil and frowns, “Is Senior Taeil making Senior John do this?”

“Who knows? It’s just nice that he’s getting a taste of his own medicine!” Mark shrugs and watches. “Hell yeah, Doyoung.”

Doyoung looks over after his fourteenth lap, Johnny’s eighth to see he’s slowed down significantly. “What’s wrong?” He wheezes a laugh, too exhausted himself. “Tired there, long legs?”

“Not at all!” Johnny huffs as they run, well more quickly jog now, shaking his head.

“Whatever you say. How many laps are you supposed to do?”

“As many as you have left.”

“Six more.”

“Fuck!” Johnny groans, “We got this, man.”

Doyoung laughs despite the burning in his legs and chest, clapping Johnny’s shoulder.

Johnny starts to trip a little when they’re on their last lap, both of them slowly jogging now, but still moving. “Come here,” Doyoung throws Johnny’s arm over shoulder, holding him up.

“You too,” Johnny does the same, “We’ll finish this together. We got this.” He tosses his head back with a heavy breath, “I say we have 30 feet left...we can run that, right?”

“Yeah...you ready?”

“Ready. You?”

“Yeah. Let’s go!” He starts to run and the group that has gathered in the stands is now cheering them on, including Taeil and the other seniors. Johnny nearly falls over as they finish and Doyoung just holds him up. He goes to say something before Lucas and Yuta are pulling Johnny away.

“You crazy son of a bitch!” Lucas laughs, clapping his chest as he and Yuta support him standing.

Johnny laughs and looks back at Doyoung with the softest smile before Doyoung is encircled by Cor, Mark and Lyn. “Dude! You’re incredible!” Mark shakes his head. “Holy crap!”

Doyoung laughs, “Thanks. But you can help me sit down on that bench over there?”

Mark nods and walks him over, letting him sit down. “Water?” Doyoung nods and Mark grabs a bottle, offering it to his lips to drink.

“Thank you,” he pants.

“Why did he start running with you?” Lyn asks.

Doyoung bites his lip, “He was kind of pissed off at me for doing it, I guess? Like I was showing him up or something?” He lies.

Mark shakes his head, “Talk about a complex.”

Cor snorts, shaking her head, “If he had anymore, he’d be a walking psychology textbook.”

Doyoung forces a laugh, but his heart hurts doing it, because John was actually being kind, even if he was being told to do so. He was just supposed to run with him. He didn’t have to give him water or cheer him on or pep talk him. He only had to run. But, he chose to be nice.

What kind of complex was that?


End file.
